Fireworks
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Sometimes a spark is all it takes to light a fire; Short fic. Mostly cute fluff and some smut- of course- cause it's Jibbs. And they can't keep their hands off of each other for more than an hour.
1. Getting Cold

**Title:** Fireworks

**Rating:** R18

**Characters/Pairings:** Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs; Jibbs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS. Obviously. If I did, do you honestly think Jen would be dead?

**Warnings:** ZomgSEX. =O . . . Surprise, surprise.

**Spoilers:** Er… Not really. It's in Paris?

**Author's Note:** Written with Mia/Headslapdiva

* * *

Jen put her camera down on the table again, reaching over and stealing one of his fries when he wasn't looking. "Why, Jethro, of all the food you could get in Paris. Would you get fries?" She teased, pulling her chair closer to his and getting comfortable. She reached under the table and took his hand, using her free hand to keep eating her salad. "I don't get how you're still alive after eating crap like that all the time." She smiled sweetly.

Jethro rolled his eyes good naturedly at that and smirked when he caught her stealing food from his plate. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "Quit stealing my food and I'll tell you how." He knew how she would get if he caught her. She would usually get all cute and act like she hadn't done anything. "And this is comfort food," he said as he stuffed a few fries into his mouth.

She giggled, blushing a little when he kissed her hand. "Yeah, sure." she drawled, smiling a little more and pushing her plate away since she felt full enough. Or maybe she was just tired of her salad. She couldn't decide. She reached over and stole another fry, grinning at him innocently. "I thought comfort food to you was Chinese." She teased.

He smirked. "Can't get it over here. At least, not as good as it is in the States." He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Quit stealing my food Jen, or I'll have to have my way with you when we get back to the hotel," ee purred. Although he knew that would just egg her on and make her try harder to steal his food. "But maybe I shouldn't do that to you. Maybe I should just tease you mercilessly."

She gave him a look at his words, and reached forward to steal another- until he corrected himself. She gasped, eyes widening. "You're just mean." She accused, shaking her head and then resting her chin on his shoulder. "Hurry up. You eat so slow. Jees. Why can't you eat as fast as you do everything else?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

He laughed. "I want to enjoy this. Let me have that." He gave her a look. "When we're in Italy, I can promise you can watch me shovel pizza into my mouth all you like." He lightly swatted the back of her hand as she kept trying to steal his food. He gave her a glare when he finally caught on what she was implying. "You are in trouble, Jen."

She wrinkled her nose, "Uh. No hanks." She laughed softly. She pulled her hand away when he swatted her again and she giggled. "I am not." She pouted, leaning back and giving him the 'cute and innocent' look he could never say no to. "I didn't do anything."

He shook his head and growled softly. "Of course not, Jen." He looked away and tried to ignore the "cute" face. He hated it when she did that, since he could never ever say no to her. "Jen, what are you doing?" he growled, looking over at her, suddenly cursing the fact that they were at this cafe and not in their apartment.

"I'm not doing anything." She said sweetly. "Now. Hurry up, I'm bored." She pouted again, almost bouncing in her seat. "I don't want to miss the fireworks later." She reached for her water and drank the last of it before going for her camera again to put it away.

He shook his head and laughed. "I want to savour my food, Jen. I didn't wolf it all down like you did." He kept eating, making sure she didn't "assist" him in any way. He finished his food and smirked. "Now all we have to do is wait for the check." He signalled their waiter for their check and gave her a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I did not. I just didn't get as much as you." Which she didn't mind. She didn't eat half as much as he did. Okay, that wasn't true. She just didn't eat that much often. She narrowed her eyes at his smile and giggled. "What?" She asked softly, leaning in and resting a hand against his face, leaning in and kissing him softly.

He kissed her gently and purred softly. "God, Jen," he murmured softly. "Why do you always turn things into a debate?" It was like a turn on for them. Jen just loved to start debates like that. "Does fighting turn you on?"

She kissed him again and smiled, pulling away and shrugging a little. "Because it's fun." She supposed. "And .. Well. Maybe." She blushed and looked away from him, covering her face.

He smirked when she started blushing. "God, Jen." He almost didn't want to say it, but he had to. "You look so damn cute when you blush like that." It made him fall in love with her all over again. He smiled are reached over to stroke her cheek gently. "How badly do you want to see those fireworks?"

She blushed harder, smiling shyly and leaning into his hand. "Badly." She said softly, "Come on, how often does someone get to come to Paris, Jethro." She protested, her expression threatening yet another pout.

He shook his head, unable to understand Jen's fascination with the place. But he had to admit, if only to himself, that it was a beautiful city. "We're here for months, Jen. We have time." He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "Unless you want to get all the sightseeing out of the way now. It seemed like that was what she wanted.

She nodded, "I want to go see them. Come on. We only have a few days left before we'll be working again. Pleeease?" She started pouting at him again, lacing her fingers through his and keeping his hand.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Yes, we can go see the fireworks." He paid for their food and looked over at her, tilting his head at her. "Here's what I don't get. Thunder and lightning terrifies you, but you love fireworks. How does that work?" It was one of the many things about her that he didn't understand.

"Fireworks aren't all that dangerous to general public when done properly." She shrugged, "And you don't get wet. And. I don't know." She admitted finally. "It just works, shut up." She giggled, getting up and pulling him from her chair. "I'm a Scorpio. We're all about contradiction. Now let's go."

"And I'm a Virgo. We're perfectionists." He didn't know what it had to do with the conversation, but it was definitely something that Stephanie had always said about him. "Come on. Where are these fireworks?" He could just sense that she was about to tease him for something. He just didn't know what.

"Yeah, perfectionists on some things. There are others that could use a little work." She patted his shoulder and lead him down a stone laid road, hugging his arm when the air seemed a few degrees cooler near the water. She shivered, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. "Apparently you can see them anywhere along here. I figure maybe somewhere where there isn't many people." She suggested.

He held her closer and smiled, looking up at the sky. He winced when cool raindrops spattered on his face, and he heard the distant rumble of thunder. "I don't think the fireworks are going to happen just yet, Jen," he murmured, taking off his blazer and letting her use it as a makeshift umbrella.

She smiled a little, pressing closer to him. "I think you might be right." She tensed slightly at a low rumble of thunder, holding his jacket closer to her as she leaned in the rail near the water. She could see dark clouds coming in the direction of the city, lighting up occasionally. She looked back at him and pouted. "We're far from the hotel..."

He smirked and pulled her down a deserted alleyway. "Come on. I think we can find shelter around here somewhere." He found a completely deserted area and pulled her close, pinning her to the wall. "Here, I'll shelter you from the rain," he murmured, leaning close to kiss her deeply.

She squeaked, stumbling slightly and then following him. She smiled a little. "There's no roof!" She pointed out, making a soft sound when he pinned her to the wall. "Ooh-" She blushed, eyes falling half closed in one of those bedroom-expressions. She returned the kiss, moving one hand up to rest against his cheek as she continued the kiss, curling her fingers around the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer, closing the space between them entirely. "I like the way you think, Jethro." She purred.

He smirked and ran one hand down her side. "I was hoping you would," he purred softly. "It would be a shame if you didn't." He kissed her again, deeply, and started to grind against her slowly. He was turned on, partly from the thought of them doing this in such an open place, partly because she always seemed to have that effect on him.

She moaned softly, arching against him when he began to grind against her. "Mmn, you know we could get arrested for this." She murmured, moving her arms around his neck and moving against him slowly, thankful she'd worn a skirt that day. She gasped softly when she felt how hard he was against her thigh and felt her knees nearly buckle. She tightened her hold on his shirt, moaning quietly.

He kissed her deeply and moaned when she started grinding against him. "I know. It's part of the thrill." He noticed she was wearing a skirt and growled, slipping a hand between her legs to tease her. He could feel her heat through her panties and moaned.

She gasped, rather loudly, arching up at his touch and moving one leg up to hook it around one of his, pulling him slightly closer as he touched her. She could tell by what she felt against her thigh that he didn't need much encouragement. "God, if anyone knew what you were really like." She murmured against his neck, moaning softly.

He kissed her deeply and nipped her lower lip. "No one would believe you, Jen. They all think I'm a total hard-ass," he whispered, leaning close to bite at her neck. "God, Jen, you feel so damn good." And he wasn't even buried deep inside her yet!

"Ohh, but really, you're just a bad ass." She murmured, kissing him deeply and making a soft sound when he bit her. She kissed him more eagerly, burying her face against his neck when he broke the kiss. She tilted her head, gasping softly and leaning back against the wall when he bit her neck. Her knees really buckled that time and she used his weight to support herself, panting softly.

He caught her and held her close. "Got you," he murmured softly, kissing her roughly. He smirked and kept kissing her. "Ah, but I know you like my ass." He started to buck his hips against hers, growling softly. He wasn't sure what it was about this city, but it was getting to him. He needed her, and he knew it wouldn't take much.

She nodded, returning the kiss eagerly, and giggling softly at his comment. "Yes I do." She murmured against his lips, biting at his bottom lip playfully and gasping softly. She moved her hips forward, wanting to feel his fingers inside of her. She was so wound up she needed slight preparation before she could take him. She shivered, kissing him eagerly to let him know that.

He moaned when she nipped at his bottom lip and kissed her deeply when she shivered. The rain was falling down rather hard now, and he could hear the thunder rumbling louder in the background. "What do you need, little red?" he purred softly, nipping at her earlobe. "Tell me." He just liked hearing her beg for certain things sometimes. Although with this, he knew they needed to be careful.

"I want you- your fingers inside of me." She murmured against his ear, suckling his earlobe gently. She was struggling to be quiet, but she knew he would cover her mouth if she got too loud. "Please- I'm so tense it hurts. I want you inside." She panted softly, biting him again.

He growled and pushed her panties aside with two fingers. Slowly, he pushed one finger into her wet heat and he groaned. He loved the feel of her, and he gently bit down on her neck to keep quiet. He could only imagine being buried inside her, and the thought made him rock his hips eagerly into her. He was so turned on, and she hadn't done anything to him.

She gasped softly, clawing the back of his neck and burying her face against his shoulder. "More." She whispered, "Please." She moved eagerly against him, digging her heel into the back of his thigh gently.

He added a second finger, growling at her reaction. He did that to her? It amazed him that he could make her beg and whimper like that. "You are so beautiful when you beg." He kissed her roughly, moving his fingers in and out of her slowly, stretching her for him

She gasped softly, feeling herself leak slightly around him. She whimpered his name, kissing him eagerly and distantly feeling the water soak through their clothes. "Take me, please Jethro. Please." She begged softly, meeting his eyes with her own lust-drunk gaze.

He looked into her lust-darkened green eyes and moaned softly, reaching down to undo the zipper to his khakis with one hand. He struggled to pull himself out of his boxers and pants. "Just hold still, Jen," he purred softly. All he wanted to do was take her hard and fast. He held her up and thrust into her roughly.

She cried out, burying her face against his neck and digging her heels roughly into his back. "Ohgod-Jethro-" She panted, bracing herself on his shoulders and leaning back against the warm, wet wall. "Please-don'tstop." She whimpered, letting her head fall back, her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

He curled one hand around one of her legs, helping to hold her up while he kept taking her. "God, Jen," he whispered softly. She felt so hot and tight, and he tried to control his breathing while he took her. "Not going to stop."

She kneaded his shoulders roughly, arching forward and mewling his name softly. She gasped and panted softly, digging her nails into his shoulders and clenching around him. He felt so good buried inside her like this- with such a risk of getting caught- and in the pouring rain. She shuddered at an intense rush of pleasure at the very thought of doing something so dangerous when they were both federal agents, no less.

He made small desperate noises when she clenched around him and he bucked harder into her. This felt so good, even if the risk of getting caught was high.

She tensed up at his small noises, kneading his shoulders and tightening her legs around him to him closer and force him deeper. She shuddered, gasping softly and clawing him roughly.

He kissed her deeply as he kept thrusting into her. He was getting so close. One hand slipped between them with a bit of a struggle and he began to tease her clit, growling softly against her neck.

She gasped, resting her forehead against his and clawing his shoulders anxiously. "Cum for me." She murmured. If she didn't, she could wait at least until they got back to their hotel.

He made a noise like a strangled whimper and came, moaning her name softly against her neck. How had he cum so hard and so fast just at her demand?

She gasped when he bucked into her roughly, pushing herself against his shoulders and letting her head fall back against the wall, feeling his heat fill her. She mewled softly, resting her head against his and panting softly.

He slowly calmed down, panting heavily, "Love you." He gasped, trailing kisses up her neck. That had been amazing.

"I love you too," She panted softly, trembling. "Can we go back to the hotel, now?" She asked quietly, forgetting all about the fireworks she'd been so determined to see. Although- at the moment she didn't quite trust her legs.

He nodded, lowering her down to the ground carefully. "Good idea." He pulled back slightly and tucked himself back into his pants, kissing her softly.

She whimpered at the loss of him and braced herself against the wall. She pressed forward, nuzzling his neck. "We're soaked. "She murmured.

He kissed her deeply in the pouring rain, nuzzling her temple softly. "I've noticed." He pulled her close, holding her tight and supporting her.

She pressed close, trying to ignore the storm. "How far are we from the hotel?" She asked, kissing him deeply one last time before they started walking.

"Not too far. I think." He wasn't entirely sure, though. He wasn't exactly familiar with the city quite yet. "We can call a cab if we have to." He pointed out.

"Can we, please?" She asked, lowering her head and blinking the rain from her eyes. She pressed closer as they walked, starting to shiver when she suddenly became aware of how soaked her clothing was now that she was cooling down.


	2. Warming up

Jethro unlocked their room and started peeling his wet clothes off as soon as the door closed. "What do you say to a hot shower?" He asked, looking over at her.

She looked up at him as she put her purse and camera down, her body in a constant shiver. "I think that a g-good idea." She said quietly as she started to undress near the door.

He went to the bathroom and started the water, frowning when he noticed she was shivering. "Come here," He said quietly, pulling her close and kissing her temple.

She pressed close, pulling off the last of her soaked clothing and curling her hands against his chest, "I'm just cold." She murmured against his neck, trying to steal his warmth.

He frowned and kissed her softly. "The water is just about warm enough." He assured her, stepping into the shower first and smiling a little at the relaxing feeling of the hot spray.

She used his hand to steady herself as she followed, pressing close to leech his body heat while under the warm water. She started to relax a little, resting her head against his shoulder.

He smiled at her and kissed her gently when she snuggled close. "You like stealing my body heat, don't you?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded, pushing him back slightly so she could steal the hot water. When she was cold she was worse than a cat in the winter- looking for any source of heat to steal, even if that meant laying near the heater. In his case, him- or the water. At the moment, the water was warmer.

He laughed and kissed her gently. "You can be such a kitten sometimes." He knew just how much she liked being warm. "Never happy until you're warm enough." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she seemed to relax under the hot spray.

She nuzzled his shoulder and pressed close to him, resting her hands against his chest and keeping her eyes closed. "I like being warm." She murmured, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. "Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

He shook his head and nuzzled the top of her head. "Not at all. Makes me feel useful." He moved his hands up her sides, fingers gently fluttering over her ribs. "I know you like falling asleep under me to keep you warm on the colder nights."

She shivered at his touch, not from being cold but simply because his touch just did that to her. "Yes I do." She admitted, kissing him softly and moving her arms up around his neck. "I can't help it if I'm just comfortable like that." she purred, still feeling a little cold on the inside.

He felt her shiver, and kissed her deeply. "Still cold, Jen?" he purred, gently nipping at her earlobe. "What other ways can I warm you up? I know a few different ones. I could always make us some hot coffee, or we could always lay down under the covers together. Or..." he trailed off, smirking.

"How about all three?" She suggested happily, standing up straighter and taking half a step back into the hot water. "I think, since you're not cold, you should get out first. And get me my robe. Or yours." She smiled a little reaching back and moving her hands through her long, very wet and slightly tangled hair.

He smirked. "I think that sounds like a good idea, Jen." He climbed out and went to go get his robe for her. He didn't mind wandering around the room naked, since he was now warm enough. "Here you go, Jen," he said, holding out his robe to her with a smile.

She got out when he did and turned off the water, drying herself and taking her time. She looked up when he returned and took his robe, pulling it on and pressing close to him. "Perhaps I shouldn't wear skirts when it's going to rain." She suggested, kissing him softly before turning away to find her comb.

He returned the kiss and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we should learn to control ourselves a little bit better." He kissed her neck and purred softly, moving back when she started to comb out her hair. "I'll go brew us some coffee." He had managed to find a nice coffee at the market and he liked it far more than the complimentary "coffee" that the hotel supplied.

"Maybe." She agreed, nuzzling him softly before continuing on with combing her hair. One she was satisfied, she turned and left the bathroom, taking a deep breath and relaxing at the strong scent of coffee that hung thick in the air. She hadn't had coffee half as much before she met him. She shook her head and smiled to herself settling on the corner of the bed and tucking one leg under herself.

He poured her a mug of coffee and passed it to her before pouring his own. "This is almost better than the coffee back home." At least, he hoped she would find it just as good as he did. He took a sip and smiled. "Not quite the same as the Jamaican blend." He sat on the bed next to her and unconsciously reached over to touch her wrist.

"Coffee is coffee." She shrugged, taking it and drinking it slowly. She let out a small content sound and smiled when he touched her wrist. She turned her hand over, curling her fingers around his. "Thank you." She murmured, sitting a little closer to him.

"You're welcome," he murmured, gently squeezing her hand and kissing her temple. He felt accomplished, warming her up and making her happy like this. In the distance, he heard a popping noise that had nothing to do with thunder. "I think the fireworks are back on. We can watch from the balcony."

She shook her head. "I'm comfortable." She said softly, "We can see them another night." She took another drink from her coffee before setting it aside on the bed side table and snuggling against his side. "Besides, I'm sure that storm hasn't ended yet." She shrugged, turning slightly and burying her face against his neck. "Aren't you cold?" She asked, tracing patterns lazily on his bare chest.

He just smiled to himself and finished his mug of coffee. "I'd just be unbearable. You know that too. First day together. You spilled my coffee." He remembered that quite well. At first, it had put him in a horrible mood, then he grew intrigued by the redheaded woman who didn't fear him.

She smiled a litte and nodded. "Yes. That's true." She agreed, taking a long drink from her coffee before setting it aside again and curling up with his pillow again and smiling sweetly at him. "For a few minutes, I thought you might try to kill me. But you just weren't that scary." She shrugged.

"Only because you spilled my coffee," he said, joining her and pulling her close. "And you're the only one who gets this special treatment, Jen." He laughed and kissed her gently. "Like I'd take Stan to bed with me and buy him coffee and just be nice to him in general."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I don't think anyone would take him to bed." She grunted, snuggling close to him and burying her face against his neck, pressing soft kisses along his jaw. She was still wound up from their little adventure an hour ago, but she didn't want to say anything. She glanced at the window when a flash of lightning captured her attention. "See, told you the storm wasn't over." She murmured, kissing along his jaw again.

He nuzzled her gently and pulled her closer, remembering how much she hated storms. "You need a distraction from the storm, or are you good with me just holding you?" he asked, tilting her chin up and gently stroking her cheek. "It's another good way to warm you up."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and smiling a little. "I'm alright." She purred, leaning up and kissing him softly. She pressed a little closer and pressed a hand to his chest to stretch, pushing herself up a little and kissing him softly, and slowly.

He eagerly returned the kiss and pulled her into his lap. "You sure. I know how you get during storms." He had learned that the hard way, on a stakeout of all places. "I thought NCIS agents were supposed to be brave, even during boring stakeouts," he teased, gently poking her through the thick bathrobe.

She scowled at him. "Shut up." She purred, squeaking when she was pulled into his lap. She got comfortable and nuzzled his cheek, kissing him softly. "Just because I don't like storms and I get a little squeamish around spiders." She stuck her tongue out at him and then got comfortable in his lap, elbowing him in the gut gently.

"A little? You damn near climbed on my shoulders shrieking your head off." He gave her an amused look and kissed her cheek. "Don't get me started on the first autopsy you observed." He did like teasing her. It just made her feisty and all the more eager to fight.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. He was a jerk, but she loved him anyway. Her eyes widened slightly at his mention of autopsy and she felt her stomach turn slightly at the memory. "Come on, that wasn't funny. You jackass." She growled, poking him in the chest- not so gently. She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from him. Now he was just being plain mean.

He grunted when she jabbed his finger into his chest. "I still passed you, didn't I?" He kissed her softly. "Wouldn't have done that for anyone else." She had definitely made an impression on him from the get-go. "I wanted to see how you'd do with us." And he was glad she had lasted.

"You only did it because you thought I was hot." She pouted. She gave him a look and shrugged finally, leaning back against him and nuzzling his neck. "I still love you." She assured him, kissing him softly and snuggling close to him again when she felt like she was getting cold again.

He stroked her hair gently and pulled her closer. "I love you too," he murmured, smirked when she brought up why she thought he had given her a chance. "Not entirely. You weren't afraid to stand up and put me in my place."

"Well, someone had to." She shrugged, pressing closer when he pulled her to do so. She nuzzled his neck, "And I figured, after I met everyone else, they were all too chicken shit to do so." She smiled a little, nuzzling his cheek and turning slightly to kiss him slowly and deeply. "Besides, if I hadn't... Where would we be now?"

One hand went up to tangle in her hair as they kissed, and he groaned when he felt his body react to the nearness of her. "We wouldn't be here, that's for sure." He loved this closeness they had, and the fact that she wasn't afraid to knock him on his ass when he needed it. They were a good counterbalance to each other.

"I just combed that." She murmured, kissing him again with a bit more need when her body reminded her she still hadn't experienced the release he had. She groaned softly when her muscles became painfully tight and she pressed closer, working to take her mind off of the storm that had started up again.

He smirked and gently tugged at her hair. "And if I promise to brush out all the tangles for you tomorrow?" It was something he hadn't done for someone in a very long time. He could feel her tense up and remembered she hadn't had the chance to experience her release yet.

"Mm, fine." She whimpered softly when he pulled her hair and she leaned down to kiss him deeply. "I don't normally let anyone do that. But I _think_ I can trust you." She murmured, reaching down and untying the robe she was wearing. She wasn't so cold anymore. She felt the arousal from an hour ago flare up again and she kissed him roughly and a little more eagerly. "Touch me before I do." She murmured softly.

His other hand moved down between her legs, gently pushing two fingers inside her while his thumb brushed against her clit. "Just like this?" He kissed her roughly, working his fingers in and out of her slowly while his thumb moved roughly. "God, you feel good."

She gasped and clawed his shoulders, tilting her head back and arching into his touch. She swallowed hard and nodded, kissing him eagerly and moving one hand through his hair. "Yes. Like that." She mewled softly, arching against his fingers and mewling softly. She bent her head, burying her face against his neck and gasping softly.

He kept teasing her slowly, kissing over her neck and growling. He slowly started to rock his hips against hers when he felt his length stiffen and grow hard at the feeling of her wet heat. She was getting him hard again, and it still amazed him that she made him react like a horny teen.

She gasped softly, pulling him against her when he kissed her neck and tilting her head slightly to give him better access. She shifted her weight to her knees, moving her hips slowly against his fingers and making soft sounds every time his fingers got so deep inside of her.

He growled and curled his fingers inside her, moaning softly when she shifted. The hand tangled in her hair worked itself out and he took one of her hands. Nipping her neck to distract her, he moved her hand down to his hard shaft, wrapping it around himself. "Please, Jen," he whispered.

She made a soft sound when he directed her hand down. She smiled a little, panting softly and squeezing him tightly. She kissed him deeply, her free hand moving to the headboard. She tugged him gently, stroking him at the same pace he moved his fingers inside of her. "Mm, so you can say please." She murmured.

He grunted, arching up into her hand when she squeezed and tugged him. "I don't say it often. Feel special." He smirked and kissed her roughly. She did like to tease him. "Tease," he growled, moving his fingers harder and faster into her. She felt so good, and he knew it wouldn't be too long now.

"Ooh, I do." She panted softly, mewling softly and arching up. She sat up a little straighter, kissing him deeply and moving her hand from the headboard to his hair, pulling gently. "Oh, I'm the tease?" She asked breathlessly, looking down at him with one of those looks. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him now. She pulled away, kissing him softly and letting him go. She shuddered at a loud crack of thunder and she crawled back under the blanket, laying on her stomach and looking up at him over her arm.

"You are," he groaned when she pulled his hair. "You are definitely the tease." Especially when she pulled away and he whimpered softly. He withdrew his hand when she moved, gripping the headboard while laying on her stomach. He moved behind her, gently kissing over her neck and shoulders. "Hold still," he whispered, kissing along her neck reassuringly when the thunder made her tense. Slowly, he thrust into her, moaning at how tense she was around him.

She gasped softly, pulling herself toward the headboard slightly and tensing around him. It felt so good like this. She lowered her head against her arm, mewling softly and moving back against him to drive him deeper. "Move." She demanded softly.

He started to move, keeping a slow pace, but he thrust hard into her. He growled softly at her and kissed and nuzzled her neck, nipping gently. "God, that feels good." He knew this was getting addicting. He couldn't give her up, and he knew that this could be trouble.

She buried her face against her arms, mewling and gasping softly when he began thrusting harder but keeping a slow pace. "God, yes, like that." She panted, feeling her body tingle everywhere every time he drove himself deep inside of her. She gripped the headboard tightly with one hand while the other curled around the bedding and she shivered, pressing her weight to her knees and moving back to meet his rough thrusts, crying out softly when he pushed almost painfully deep into her, causing her to tense up and cry his name- quite obviously pleased with him now.

He moaned and took his time with her. She enjoyed that, from the look of it. He kissed his way down her shoulders and moaned as he kept taking her hard and slow. "So beautiful," he murmured, moving one hand up to the headboard and covering hers, squeezing gently.

She arched back, moaning a little louder and moving with him. "Faster." She panted softly, feeling her heart begin to race. She reached back, taking his other hand and moving it up her thigh to give him a not-so-subtle hint of what she wanted.

He remembered just how demanding she could get sometimes. He tried his best to wiggle his hand beneath them to tease her clit. "You sure?" He didn't want to rush it. He knew that this not only distracted her from the storm, but it made her sleep easier as well.

She nodded, pushing herself up slightly onto her knees to give him some room. She moved against him, tilting her head to look up at him. "Please?" She murmured, moving her thumb over his with her hand on the headboard. She slipped it out from under his and used it to knead the bedding.

He shifted with her when she moved onto her knees and started kneading her clit roughly as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. "God, Jen," he gasped, bucking his hips into her. He took a deep breath and tried to control himself. After the first time in the alley, he knew he could hold back this time.

She cried out, arching toward the bed when he moved so deep inside of her. "Don't- Stop-" She panted softly, tensing up around him and moaning softly when she felt herself get closer with every movement of his fingers. "Ah- Jethro- getting close-" She mewled softly.

He kept up the pace, knowing it would drive her closer to the edge. He could feel her tensing up below him, and he concentrated on holding back until after she came. Which was easier said than done with her.

She gasped softly, stiffening up a little more and reaching back to move a hand through his hair. She tugged roughly, her other hand pressed flat against the headboard. She lowered her head, crying out loudly as she moved. Her moaned became frequent and desperate and she finally came, tensing up around him and wailing softly at the rush.

When he felt her hand move through his hair, he braced himself for the urgent tugging. She knew exactly what it would take to push him over the edge, and he bucked faster and harder into her. He could feel her tensing and trembling around him, and it was just enough to push him over the edge. With a low growl, he came, and he leaned down to bite her shoulder to quiet himself.

She gasped and cried when he bit her, pushing up against him and shuddering when he came. She collapsed under him, panting softly and burying her face against her arms. "God, I love you." She murmured softly. It had never been quite so intense with anyone else before him.

He moved down slowly, on shakey arms and wrapped them around her, nuzzling her neck gently as he settled down. "I love you too." He smiled and nuzzled her neck. He felt at peace with her after, something that he didn't feel with any of his ex wives.

She got comfortable under him, moving her hand up over his and letting out a slow content breath. She wasn't cold anymore, and she didn't particularly care about the storm now. She felt safe here. She turned her head, keeping her eyes closed. "blanket, please." She murmured.

He nodded and pulled the covers over them slowly. "God, I love you," he whispered. Normally, it took a lot for him to admit that, but for Jen, it felt like he could never say it enough. He pulled her closer and gently nuzzled her neck.

She snuggled close and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you too." She murmured, folding one arm under her head and keeping her eyes closed. "I might. Fall asleep like this." She admitted quietly, opening one eye and looking up at him with a small, lazy smile.

He smiled and held her close. "Not a problem. If you look uncomfortable, I'll just move us into a more comfortable position." He had a feeling he would wake up with her curled up on top of him. He always seemed to wake up and find her like that.

She snuggled against him, squeezing his hand and closing her eyes again. She took a deep breath, finding that if she could breath, she could stay comfortable. She stretched her back, feeling herself relax entirely for the first time that night. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been quite so comfortable.


End file.
